


Good Morning Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Involuntary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Good Morning Sunshine

When Saori’s head peeks through the as usual half open balcony door of Miho’s small apartment, all she finds is the figure of her friend buried under her blanket, only a small part of one arm peeking out form under it, the only sign of life lightly snoring.

The redhead for a moment frowns at the fact, her friend, a total morning person, was still asleep while the sun was already approaching it’s zenith. On the other hand she supposes she probably stayed up late, since she did’t get much chance to spend time with her sister lately, the fact the Kuromorimine plane was grounded the day before due to the storm presenting a welcome opportunity to do so.

She politely tabs the glass a few times, trying to catch her attention and announce her presence, but is again only met with snoring.

 

“What’s up?” Yukari’s head appears from the commanders hatch, shortly before the brunette pulls herself up to sit on top of the P IV’s turret.

 

“Miho is still sleeping.” Saori replies, now curiously peeking inside the room, seeing if she could make out anything unusual.

 

“Miho. Still sleeping.” the other girl reiterates and blinks owlishly.

 

“I don’t know, maybe she is sick?” the ginger girls already begins to justify her next action.

 

“What’s taking you two so long?” Mako’s low voice sounds from inside the vehicle.

 

“Miho is still asleep.” Yukari establishes, dipping her head into the turret through the hatch.

 

“Maybe she is sick?” Hana’s slightly worried voice chimes in from inside.

 

“I’m going to check on her.” Saori announces a second later, the usual determined expression on her face, and climbs over to the balcony. When she pushes open the door, and her feet set down inside the room she steps into some dark piece of fabric, she quickly shakes off her foot, too distracted by the question of her friend’s well-being, and maybe also _a little_ curiosity.

 

When she closes in on the bed she notices a quite unusual smell. Miho isn’t using much perfume, and this smells so completely different from anything she knows the brunette owns.

 

“Miporin?” she asks quietly, but doesn’t receive an answer.

 

She is about to peek under the cover, to take a look at her friend, when suddenly Miho appears from the small bathroom, her toothbrush still in mouth. It takes the redhead, who is in a state of mild shock a moment to take in the sight. Her friend isn’t wearing her usual sleep wear, but a slightly too large wine red uniform shirt, it's length covering just about everything. Her hair is a mess, but her usual friendly presence is out shined by another, completely different happy radiance coming off her whole expression and posture. As the other girl recognizes her teammate standing in front of her, her face twists into a slight grimace, that the ginger girl can’t really place.

 

“Miho!” Saori’s points her finger at the commander, her voice a loud mixture of scandalized and baffled. “If you are… Don’t tell me there is a boy in your bed!” she exclaims.

 

Prompted by the commotion and the redhead’s clamor, an audible groan can be heard, as the figure still hidden under the blanket slowly comes to life. Suddenly all eyes are on the bed and it’s inhabitant, as the whole anglerfish team has assembled in the doorway of the balcony.

 

“There is a boy in Miho’s bed.” the redhead informs them, still quite incredulous, as Miho for second disappears into the bathroom a panicked expression on her face, only to return without the toothbrush in her mouth, and jumping in between them and the bed, hectically flailing her arms in a supposedly appeasing gesture.

 

“Miho has a boyfriend? _In_ her apartment?” Yukari joins in almost as scandalized as the other girl. But there is also a strange amount of disbelieve in how she says it.

 

“It’s not… I can explain...” the girl in question begins sheepishly, but is quickly cut of by one of her friends again. “And what are you wearing?” Saori seizes her up.

 

“What is it with you people?” a quite unfamiliar, audibly annoyed voice inquires from under the blankets, prompting the pandemonium about to ensue to stop immediately, as all the girls fall quiet at once.

 

“That’s not a boy!” Saori establishes unnecessarily, now pointing her finger at the bed, rather than her friend. A moment later Erika’s silver haired head appears from under the bedding, bright blue half open eyes glaring at the redhead past Miho’s body. Noticeably the blonde is clad in a large colorful t-shirt, Saori can vaguely remember Miho wearing as a dress to the beach.

 

“I _knew_ you were the smart one of the group.” she replies sarcastically, rubbing her forehead with her palm, visibly not over the fact her slumber has come to such a sudden end. Miho worriedly looks at each of her friend’s faces, obviously anxious about their reactions. Hana’s face immediately turns from the worried expression she had just seconds ago into her usual friendly and compassionate self, while Mako’s expression is indifferent at best, only shrugging and offering her usual half smile. Strangely Yukari’s mouth slowly but steadily curves into a wide grin, that looks at least a little unsettling, but before Miho can wonder what that’s about, her eyes fall into her other friend’s face, that looks less then favorable and her heart immediately drops at the thought, the redhead girl might have a problem with her loving a girl. The memory of her bugging her about getting a boyfriend creeping into her mind.

 

“You got a problem with that?” Erika challengingly preempts any other reaction, as sadness slowly replaces Miho’s previous happiness.

 

“You owe me two thousend Yen.” Yukari interjects before Saori can even defend herself.

 

“But how did you…” the other girl frowns, still looking at Miho and Erika, with an unreadable expression.

 

“There are well over twenty people of the same sex on our team, and assuming our team was a representative sample, which is a bit of a stretch, but will do in this context, statistics dictates that _at least_ on is gay. Which establishes the general possibility.” Mako iterates casually, as Saori stares at her in disbelieve. “Since Miporin joined Ooarai you inquired about or suggested her getting a boyfriend about twenty seven times, at which she in seventeen cases deflected towards our general dynamic as a group and being friends, and in at least ten cases claimed she didn’t really know if she wanted to get a boyfriend at that time.” the raven haired girl shrugs. “After our first encounter with Maho Yukari and I watched the footage from the incident again. Turns out Yukari’s mom is a lipreader. Let’s just say out of a crew of five people, she was only directly concerned about one of them.” she adds, keeping up her indifferent expression.

 

“And you knew all that and didn’t tell me?” the redhead asks incredulously, as Miho stares at them with about the same amount of disbelieve.

 

“ _She_ asked me.” Mako established and shrugs again. “Also, my take is thirty percent.” she adds with an overly innocent smile. “Pay up.”

 

“You took advantage of me!” Saori protests.

 

“ _No_. We took advantage of your lack of humility. Also, you were the one suggesting the bet, when I told you I thought Miho was into girls.” Yukari reasons with a self-congratulatory smile.

 

“You knew?” Miho interrupts their banter, now an at least somewhat less worried expression on her face, as Erika catches her hand in her own from behind, gently rubbing her palm with her thumb.

 

“Kind of?” the short haired brunette replies. “We are your friends. Of course we’d notice.”she establishes matter-of-factly. At that the redhead’s expression turns noticeably apologetic and she gives her friend a guilty look.

 

“So, you don’t mind?” their commander asks hesitantly, especially looking at the girl closest to her.

 

“Why would we mind?” Saori suddenly frowns at her. “You are our friend.” She repeats like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “And it’s nobodies business. Although Erika _is_ kind of mean.” the ginger girl fidgets, not daring to look at the blond who is still glaring at her.

 

“ _To you_.” Erika deadpans in reply.

 

Unbeknownst to all of them, Miho is about to cry. Luckily Hana, even though she has been quiet for most of it, is paying close attention, because she practically rushes past her other teammates, to catch the girl in question in a tight hug, so she can release a few small tears into her shoulder, as all the girls join in; Erika holding her around her waist, closely pulling them together, while her teammates wrap around them in a group hug.

 

“Now that that’s out of the way…” Erika begins, once the shorter brunette in their middle starts giggling happily in their embrace. “Our plane is taking off in about two hours.” she establishes, with a noticeable amount of innuendo in her voice, prompting the redhead to jump away a little and bring her hand to her mouth, eyes growing wider by the second. The other three of them only cackle at her reaction, not even Hana being able to surprise a small laugh, before under protest dragging her out the balcony door, and stuffing her through the commander’s hatch.

 

The whole ordeal ends as quick as it began. The last thing the girls still standing there, the shorter girl still held tightly by the blonde, see of Miho's friends being Yukari waving at them cheerfully as the tank gets moving.

 

 

 


End file.
